Two halves of a whole
by MercenaryBunny
Summary: A Dwingvatt one shot because i thought he should get a happy life in the end outside of the war.


It had been a couple of days since the war between the temple knights and the goblins had escalated but luckily I had gotten away and moved to one of my secluded homes in the forests 30 miles away from the capital but unfortunately the war was making its way there. Sighing sadly I pushed my bright red fringe behind my pointed ear, jumping over a fallen log as my ears picked up the various sounds of the forest, you see I would rely on my eyes but after a certain incident with my father I became blind, my once emerald green eyes now misty from the lack of that one sense. Shaking my head I skipped forward to where I could hear the river flowing, crouching down to get comfortable as I sat carefully while dipping my bare feet into the water my ankle length black boots on the floor next to me.

I didn't really care about what people thought was politically correct about clothing. Woman were meant to wear long dresses with long sleeves so that none of their skin could be seen while men wore anything they liked, it really irked me so I decided to be different. My clothing consisted of green shorts that came down mid thigh; see through black socks that stopped just under my shorts, my boots, a green top with silver lining that was ruffled and came to a stop just above my stomach, black see through skin tight material with silver and green lining that came down from under that which stopped just above my shorts and detachable green sleeves that started at my bicep and ended at my wrists. My bright red hair that came down to my waist had beads running through it randomly and was always tied in a ponytail plat so it was easy to move.

Humming slightly I made a mental picture of the water caressing my feet as it flowed passed _"through the window of my soul_

_All the secrets that I hold_

_Will be yours to have for always, always_

_Like a whisper in the wind_

_A gently breeze touches my skin_

_And I know you're with me always, always-_

I sang softly only to cut off when I felt the current change in a way it shouldn't, as though something was floating in it like a ... body. Gasping I carefully dropped from my seat, waddling as fast as I could into the slow river till I found what was disturbing the current, it was a body. Tracing my fingers over it till I reached the persons neck I pressed to fingers against it, giving a sigh of relief when I found a pulse "poor thing" I murmured gently, caressing the persons cheek gently before becoming determined as I grabbed them underneath the shoulders to drag them "oomph, your pretty heavy!" pulling with all my might I dragged him, he was extremely heavy so I'm guessing it was a him, slowly towards my home where I manoeuvred him onto my bed.

Panting slightly I felt my way to my kitchen where I filled a wooden bowl with cool water and grabbed a dry cloth before moving back to the bedroom where I placed it on the bedside table as I turned to the man "I wonder what happened to you" I muttered to myself before placing my hands on his chest, tracing it along with the rest of his body except certain parts for obvious reason, to check for wounds "you must've just passed out when you reached the river" I said gently in a whisper, soaking the cloth in the bowl and wringing it out before placing it on the man's' head and dabbing it softly "all I can do is wait for you to wake..."

The next few days I spent by the man, dabbing his forehead and pouring water down his throat while gently coaxing him to drink it "that's it" I whispered, brushing my fringe from my eyes as I smiled "can't have you dehydrating" standing up I went to leave only to stop when I heard the man groan so I turned back and sat next to him, waiting for him to wake up a bit "where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around, eyes stopping on me as they widened while he jumped back "human!" the man hissed as he backed up as far as he could go making me tilt my head, my eyes gazing past him causing him to become confused "yes I'm human, well half really I'm half elf also. Are you okay? You've been out for a few days now."

The man tilted his head, his dreadlock ponytail moving as he did so as he crawled towards me slowly while waving his hand in front of my face making me smile as I felt the breeze "you're blind..." he whispered as he looked me over, slit brown eyes taking in my red hair, my misty green eyes and my pointed ears. He reached forward and poked me gently in the forehead making me giggle as I nodded "yes I'm blind, I have been for about 2 years now. I'm Amelia, what's your name?" I asked as I stuck out my hand in his direction, waiting patiently as he tentatively grasped my hand and shook it "Dwingvatt, my name is Dwingvatt" he said softly with his head still tilted as his eyebrows crunched together "do you know what I am?" he asked pulling me forward close to his face as he scrutinised me.

Smiling softly I shook my head, smiling when he poked my nose and giggling when he traced my ears "no I don't I'm blind remember, I can't see anything apart from blurry images and a few colours" I explained, squinting a bit as he put his hand in front of my face before tracing my eyes. Dwingvatt looked round the room he was in, realising that it was probably my bedroom before looking back at me "is there any way for you to be able to see what I am? Even in your head?" he asked making me grin and nod "I can trace your face and ears with my fingers, that'll let me get a picture of what you look like" I explained with a smile making him nod but he frowned slightly "why are you so trusting of me? I could kill you with my blades without you realising" he stated sternly grasping my wrists tightly making me realise how serious he was but I smiled none the less "if you were going to do that, wouldn't you have done that by now?" I asked in return making him smile even though I couldn't see it.

Pulling me forward by my arms he placed my hands on his cheeks and sat still leaving me to do what I had to. Smiling I carefully traced underneath his eyes then round them and over the lids, over his forehead and down the rest of his face before tracing his ears and his lips lastly followed by his hair and part of his neck "you're a goblin aren't you?" I asked softly as I sat back, Dwingvatt slowly opening his eyes as he looked at me "are you disgusted? Angered that you helped the enemy" he hissed making me role my eyes and smack his head "Dwingvatt I live in a secluded part of the forest because I wanted to keep away from the war, both sides are merely fighting to protect their lands and loved ones. All that's going to happen in the end is heartbreak and pain... and the people who trust those loved ones are turned on by the people they are meant to trust and are hurt when it happens."

Dwingvatt stared at me in disbelief, a human that didn't hate goblins? It was unheard of yet here was a living person that proved that there was one out there but my last statement confused him till he clocked on, his heart heavy when he realised the implications of my words "you were hurt by someone you trusted weren't you?" he asked cautiously, head downcast as I looked over in his direction with a tear slipping down my cheek as I nodded "yes well, are you hungry? We need to keep your strength up" I asked cheerily despite my hidden depression, standing up and moving towards the kitchen "there's a table in here with some chairs so feel free to move around if you want but don't strain yourself."

Dwingvatt watched as I disappeared round the corner, head tilted still in disbelief before he shook his head and carefully got up and walked after me "there is a first time for everything" he muttered to himself as he entered the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs as I cooked.

As the days turned into weeks Dwingvatt kept trying to find a reason to leave but every time he looked at me his heart would lighten as though his now deceased brother was giving him something new to live for "is this what you wish for me brother?" he asked as he stared at the clear sky, laying back on a flat rock as the animals of the forest walked round him cautiously "would you have me settle down now? Live a peaceful life?" his heart lightened even more as he smiled peacefully and nodded "for you then brother I will do so" he muttered as he flipped to his feet and ran back towards my house.

Walking through the door he found me sweeping the ground, my head perking up when I heard his familiar footsteps "hey Dwingvatt, have a nice run?" I asked as I put the broom down and sat at the table with my hands in my lap "did you clear your head like you wanted to?" he nodded even though I couldn't see it and sat on the floor in front of me like he normally did. For the few weeks he's been hear Dwingvatt had grown on me, everything he said made my heart flutter in a way I wasn't used to. Little did I know that Dwingvatt's heart did the same. I smiled to myself and put my hand on his head making him smile and chuckle "I'm sorry I didn't see that, do you think you could do it again?" he nodded into my hand while laughing whole heartedly encouraging me to laugh as well "I haven't laughed like this in a long time" I muttered softly making Dwingvatt lean back against my legs, one leg out in front of him while the other was straight "it's good to hear you laugh, it's a very cheerful sound."

Dwingvatt sighed and then, plucking up every ounce of courage he could, turned round so he was kneeling in front of me "Amelia... for the time I have spent here I have been looking for reasons to leave but-, he paused slightly as I tensed but caressed my hands gently "every time I try I look at you and I ask myself why on earth I would ever do that" I gasped as he stood up and leaned over me, picking me up and placing me in his lap as he sat where I was before "you looked after me, regardless of what I am and what my race has done to yours. I watched you every day as you moved about relying only on your senses and nothing else and I've grown to admire you so I want to ask you will you let me live here with you, let me love you like you are the most precious thing in the world and let me take care of you like your father should have done" he whispered to me, turning my head to look at him as he leant his forehead against mine so I could feel his breath "please."

Smiling I leaned up and placed my lips over his in a chaste kiss, smiling widely when he responded quickly and eagerly while tracing my lips with his tongue as he moaned softly. Giggling softly I opened my mouth and let his tongue slide in and caress mine gently as he stroked my sides and held me carefully as though I would break. Pulling back slowly I smiled and traced his ears making him lean into my hand "does that answer your question Dwingvatt?" I asked making him roll his eyes as he dove down and kissed me again.

I would say what happened that night but that is my little secret. Let's just say that it led to us having two beautiful daughters and a peaceful life outside of war.


End file.
